


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by angee1011



Series: Stay With Me Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, naruto - Freeform, post sasuke shinden, sasuke's travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angee1011/pseuds/angee1011
Summary: Traveling home, Sasuke is a changed man. This is post-Sasuke shinden. There is an OC in this story for plot reasons. This short drabble does take place in the same universe as Some Days.





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

He’s holding a tomato, studying it carefully, and deciding how many he should take. If he has any weakness, it is a gluttony for the red fruit. It’s almost embarrassing. However, it doesn’t detract any from how serious he is about making this decision.

People pass him by closely, but unconsciously avoid entering his space, as if they know not to crowd him. The market is very busy, most likely because the sky is clear and the temperature is in the high eighties. His traveling cloak feels like too much in this heat. The part of his brain that isn’t so focused on picking out his dinner is begging him to remove it. He ignores this urge.

“Ohayo, Sasuke!”

A look to the right shows the owner of the high-pitched voice. A slim girl with plain brown hair that is twisted up in the back and eyes the same color. There’s no muscle definition to be found anywhere on her person and given her simple clothing, it’s more than apparent that she isn’t a ninja. 

On his first night in this small, fishing village, he happened to come upon her being assaulted in an alley by a couple thugs. He quickly dealt with them and had been subsequently forced to dine with her and her parents. He was equally pushed into accepting their offer to stay with them for the duration of his visit.

“Yua.”

Her cheeks go slightly pink. She offers him a smile. “So you’re a fan of tomatoes, huh? Me too. My mom sent me to pick some up for dinner tonight. You’re not too busy to join, are you?”

The offer takes him by surprise and fills him with an overwhelming feeling he can’t put a name to. He doesn’t ponder the answer for even a moment. He shakes his head. “I need to leave soon.”

The brightness of her expression fades with his answer. “Oh,” she replies, nodding her head. “I guess that’s to be expected. I’m sure you have people who miss you.”

Images of his friends drift into his mind. The Dobe with his goofy, idiotic grin and Sakura… “Ao, I’m heading home.”

“Mom says home is where your heart is. Is that where you keep yours, Sasuke?” Her expression is expectant and he knows what she’s asking him. His lips pull into a smirk as he thinks about a certain pinkette.

He takes three tomatoes and hands the money to the merchant. After they are secured into his pouch, he locks eyes with Yua.

“I need to be going now.”

She rolls her eyes, a grin of her own forming. “You’re no fun! Well, in that case, Sasuke, thanks again for saving me that day! You always have a place to stay whenever you’re town. Maybe next time, you’ll bring along that girl you were just daydreaming about.”

He can feel his ears burning, but he answers her with a nod. “Maybe I will.”

Later, as he biting into his second tomato, he thinks about his destination and for the first time in a long time, he can’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to sleep the other night, but this scene popped into my head and I had to write it down before I forgot it. This and Some Days are both going to be part of a larger fic called Stay With Me, which will hopefully be posted by September. Enjoy! And feel free to leave comments and kudos! :)


End file.
